


How Void became More Than Just a Group of Kids

by tjisawindow



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Brief mention of Yorsora, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian Character, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjisawindow/pseuds/tjisawindow
Summary: So Im making a semi chat- semi real fic about void (excluding Mikado) becoming a poly ship plus some others in there as well. This takes part in hopes peak with the rest of their class being there, though not all of them are mentioned., but they've known each other for a bit, also Nikei and Setsuka are already dating when the fic starts :))
Relationships: Chiebukuro Setsuka/Yomiuri Nikei, Kabuya Yoruko/Sora, Kasai Shinji & Makunouchi Hajime, Magorobi Emma & Makunouchi Hajime & Nijiue Iroha & Yomiuri Nikei, Magorobi Emma/Nijiue Iroha, Makunouchi Hajime/Yomiuri Nikei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Text Fic 1

**Author's Note:**

> Text Fic part

~~Emma Magorobi added 3 others to the chat~~

~~Emma Magorobi named the group "Void :DD"~~

Emma Magorobi: Hello Everyone!

Iroha Nijiue: :00 We finally have a group chat!! ( ＾∇＾)

Nikei Yomiuri: Woah, cool emoticon!

Nikei Yomiuri: But Yes! Void has a group chat! Best scoop ever!

Emma Magorobi: I suppose it is, I thought it would be nice, because Iroha just got a phone

Iroha Nijiue: ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ For me!? You shouldnt have emmy!

Emma Magorobi: Thats a great name, Iroha!

~~ Emma Magorobi has changed their name to "Emmy"~~

Iroha Nijiue: H-huh?! Your name is Emmy Now?!

Emmy: Its just for the chat, Iroha. I'm still Emma Irl

Iroha Nijiue: OHHHHHHH sorry (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ

Nikei Yomiuri: Ah! Iroha I want a nickname! Pleassseeeeeeee 

Iroha Nijiue: Uhmmmmmmmmmmm, how about Nik!

Emmy: I love it!

~~Emmy change Nikei Yomiuri's to "Nik"~~

Nik: What a scoop! "Amazing painter gives Journalist a stylish nickname!"

Iroha Nijiue: Wow! A whole article! You're amazing, Nikei!

Emmy: You're amazong too! 

Emmy wait, wheres Hajime?

Nik: I think he's working out...

~~ Iroha Nijiue changed their name to "Painty!"~~

Painty!: Oh.. sorry but I found out to change my name!

Emmy: Its ok Iroha! Its a great name!

Nik: Yeah! very cute!

Painty!: Thanks but where *is* Hajime? He should get a cool nickname too! (・_・ヾ

Nik: I think I have the perfect nickname for him

Painty!: Shouldnt we wait for him to come back though?

Emmy: Do it Nikei

Painty: Wiat guys, idk if we should

~~Nik set Hajime Makunouchi's name to Helth~~

Painty!: I-

Emmy: I love it!

Painty!: I LOVE ITTTTTT!!! (灬♥ω♥灬)

Nik: Why thank you!

Helth: Hey sorry guys, i was training

Helth: Wait- WHY IS MY NAME HELTH?!

Helth: THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SPELL HEALTH! CHANGE IT IMMEDIATELY!!!

Emmy: Sadly, you can't for thirty days

Nik: Oopsies! hehe, sorry Hajime.

Painty!: I think its funny

Nik: I can hear him yelling about it through the wall- oop gtg!

~~Nik went offline~~ 

Painty!: Ill make sure everything is okay!

~~Painty! went offline~~

Emmy: Oh my....

~~ Emmy went offline~~


	2. Hopeful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first text interactions :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irl part of the story :)

"Oh lord," Emma said as she sped walked through the hallway. She had been glancing down at her phone, mainly the void group chat. Nikei Had just gotten offline, with the ominous got to go message he usually drops when something bad happens, Iroha also got offline to check up on them, it was only natural Emma did as well. After all, they were all her friends, and usually when Hajime acts this way, someone gets punched by the Ultimate Boxer. Emma was just past the boys side of the dormitories, Heading towards Nikei's dorm room. Emma quickly reached the door, and opened it gently, knowing that Nikei or the others wouldn't mind since its her.

"Why the hell would you make fun of health by changing my name, Nikei!?" Was the very first thing Emma heard clearly. She looked at the situation in front of her, mainly Nikei being held up by the shirt, brought close to Hajime's somewhat tanned face. For someone who sweated a lot from training, Emma had to admit he had the clearest skin out of the four in void. But that didn't change the fact that Hajime was very angry. Honestly, Emma was incredibly surprised that she didn't come in and see Nikei unconscious on the floor, proving that even when angry, Hajime couldn't hurt any of them. "H-Hey chill out!" Nikei said, definitely sounding panicked. " Let's not shoot the messenger" 

"bullshit! You act as I didn't read up, Nikei!" Hajime yelled, and this was the point Emma stepped in. "Hajime stop this at once!" Emma Shouted, clearly getting the boys attention. They both looked over to her and Hajime sighed, dropping Nikei down, though it wasn't harshly. "Emma, you don't get it. health is important! Nikei took health and dropped from a tower." "Wh-whwhwh- No I didn't! Now you're spreading misinformation, Hajime!" Nikei shouted, "Besides, it was just a joke!" This sentence made Hajime turn his head towards the Journalist, "A Joke?! EVERYONE IS GOING TO THINK MY NAME _IS_ HELTH NOW!!" He exclaimed. Emma realized what Hajime was thinking and sighed again, "No Hajime, that's not how it works..." She began, which made Hajime confused, but most importantly calmer. No one said it, but the face Hajime made asked for an explanation. 

Emma chuckled happily, "its only for the group chat, Silly! No one outside the groupchat will know...well, except for the people who heard you yelling.." She explained and Hajime let out a confused sigh. "is that...is that true?" He questioned, making Nikei nod. "Yep! Sure is, trust me on that." Hajime seemed to be disappointed in himself. "Oh... S-Sorry Nikei, and Emma. Didn't know..." The Boxer explained and Nikei and Emma smiled, "Its alright, Just please remember that its only like that for thirty days. afterwards, you can change it." She explained before hearing the door slam open lightly. they all turn to see who it is, and...

"Hah....Haah....I'm here!" The tiny, and tired out painter exclaimed and looked around while panting. Just from the looks of it, she had ran from somewhere farther than the hallway beside them. "Eh?? Did Hajime calm down?" Iroha questioned, causing some chuckles out of Hajime. "Yep, sorry for worrying ya, Iro." He said and Iroha smiled happily, she didn't mind worrying over her friends in the slightest. "More importantly, where were you before, Iroha?" Nikei questioned like the classic interviewer he was.

"Oh! I was arts club! I was painting while texting and I panicked when I saw Nikei's got to go text. I got paint on me...but I ran here anyways." Iroha explained, looking down at her messy painters smock. She wasn't lying, as there was definitely some paint on her face. "Well, you weren't the only one nervous over Nikei's text..." Emma said, looking over to Nikei as he smiled awkwardly rubbed his neck. "W-We shouldn't focus on me...lets get you cleaned up Iroha. Afterwards, I have to give you guys something." Nikei explained, which everyone was suddenly interested in what he had.

After spending time helping Iroha get the paint off her face and her smock in a small personal washer Nikei had, Emma, Hajime, and Iroha all sat on the journalist's bed as he went to grab something from his school bag. "so, you all know that me and setsuka baked cupcakes on our date?" He asked, getting small nods from the others. They all knew about Setsuka and Nikei dating, they had been together for a few months now, and it was very cute. Though it still made Emma jealous... she never knew why.. "Well, may I give to you, OUR CUPCAKESSSSSSS!" Iroha's eyes went wide, and sparkled in joy, she really loved sweet food, or just food that tasted good. The others were also definitely surprised. "Ill take one!" Emma said cheerfully, holding her hands out. "Ill take two!" Iroha said happily, slightly bouncing, which shook the bed. "Usually I never eat this stuff... but one wouldn't hurt!" Hajime Exclaimed and smiled. This made Nikei cheerfully happy, handing everyone a cupcake with pink heart-shaped frosting. This made Emma blush while the other happily dug in.

"MMMMM ITS SO GOOOD! NOT DRY, NOT SOGGY, NOT TOO SWEET! ITS PERFECT!" Iroha exclaimed, her adorable face making Emma blush even more. Hajime also seemed very pleased with the taste "Oh this screams unhealthy, but its perfect! I'll just burn off the calories with a run." Emma just stared at the heart frosted cupcake, and back at her friends. Her blush wasn't the most noticeable through her makeup, but oh boy was it fiery and hot against her cheeks. Why was she blushing this way? Its just her friends. She shouldn't be all blush-y because of them. Maybe she can ask Koroko about it.

"Hey Emm, you should eat up, It's Yummy!" Iroha Said, making Emma loose her train of thought with a blink. "Y'alright Emma? You were out of it for a second, you're not Neglecting your health, are you?" Hajime questioned the Actress, who simply smiled "I'm alright, just got lost in thought...about how much Love must've went into these cupcakes." She explained with a giggle, making Nikei himself blush, "A-Ah yeah, setsuka was all cuddly as we made them." The cupcake created explained before looking to Emma "Well go on, I want your reactions for my next scoop!" And after some cheerful noises from Iroha, Emma took a bite and was very surprised.

"Well , they certainly not the most amazing cupcakes I've had, but This is great!" She exclaimed and watched Nikei write that down, having some frosting on the side o his ace. "Classic Emma, You are a celebrity, a simple internet recipe is probably different than masterfully crafted cupcakes!" Nikei Exclaimed which got some nice giggles over his wording. Emma looked over to the two on the bed and noticed Iroha got icing on her nose. Gently reaching over, Emma took her thumb and swiped up the frosting and tasted it. "hehe! Sorry, I get messy with good food!" Iroha explained with a blush. "It's chill, but don't eat too much sweets, eat some healthy stuff too," Hajime explained. Iroha also took her finger, and swiped some crumbs off of Emma's cheek, making her blush.

The two boys looked at the females and also each other. "I'm gonna clean your face so well, you won't even know what you had on it before." Hajime said to Nikei, who simply smirked and lunged at the boxer, trying to get the cupcake frosting and crumbs off his face. "We'll see about that, Haji!" Nikei exclaimed. Soon the girls joined in the slight roughhousing, and they all tried getting frosting off each other, which ended up with more frosting on them. The four fell back onto the bed together, giggling happily. It was like they were young children in kid shows, all happy, without a care in the world! Because they were exactly that. They didn't have a care about the troubles of others across the world, the only things they focused on was each other.

Then a ping on Iroha's new phone went off, distracting everyone. "Hm? OH HECK MY PAINTING! I FORGOT ABOUT IT!" She exclaimed and quickly sat up. "I have to get going, sorry guys." She said which made everyone sad, but Emma sat up too, "Im sad I must go too, I Have some school work to do with Kokoro. I'm sure we can hang out tomorrow!" Emma said with a smile. "Alright, be safe you two." Nikei said, playing with his long hair. Hajime chuckled "Make sure to keep up the push ups like I told you two!" HE added as the girls left the room, and went their separate ways.


	3. Hopeful life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real life part two, where Emma Goes to meet with Kokoro to study, but some unexpected things happen...basically Emma's gay.

Emma was standing in front of the door. Her mind was racing with worry. Even if it was Kokoro who was laid back with time, Emma had been showing up late more and more recently. It didn't help that her reason for being late every time was the rest of void. None the less, she knocked on the dark oak door carefully. Making sure it was the door that was labelled 'Kokoro Mitsume'. Unlike all the other dorm room doors, Kokoro's wasn't decorated, which was rather odd to see but, Emma appreciated it none the less, as it made it easier to realize if it was Kokoro's dorm. She focused on the clean and blank door, compared to Iroha's dorm right beside it, it was like a before and after scene of a cleaning commercial. She was so focused on the clean door that she didn't even noticed it had opened, doesn't hep either that Kokoro is nine inches shorter than Emma. 

"Hello Emma. I expected you to be late, so don't worry." The Psychologist said, making the Actress blush in embarrassment. "Im terribly sorry I-" "I was with Nikei, Hajime, and Iroha again. That's what you were gonna say" Emma started but Kokoro finished, looking her usual unamused self before stepping aside, letting Emma in. "I'm terribly sorry, I promise it won't happen again." Emma said...for the ninth time in a row. She looked around the room, seeing it as very different then what her door looked like. The walls and floors were covered in papers that had such small writing Emma couldn't even read it from standing right beside it, no wonder Kokoro wore her glasses. But the most important part was the table. A low light brown table sat in the center of the room, with a text book, Kokoro's tablet, and a very full clear pencil case. This was where they were studying today, seems Emma being late gave Kokoro time to prepare. 

Emma sat down at the table across from Kokoro, who was opening the textbook to the current chapter of history they were on. While Emma wasn't the most unintelligent person in their class, Kokoro could tell that Emma was having trouble understanding, so she offered her help, and now she was sailing smoothly. The studying was rather easy, as Kokoro seemed really good at teaching and explaining everything that appears in the chapter. It was certainly better than what their teacher was doing. Emma was carefully listening to Kokoro explain Japans history in world war two, and how Hope's Peak was a staple in the battles Japan was in. It was all rather interesting to learn. 

"Emma," Kokoro said suddenly. "Yes Kokoro?" The blonde responded. "What was the year Hope's peak was made?" Emma knew this, she kept on forgetting before, which is why Kokoro was asking her again, but this time, she was going to get it right. "1949!" Emma said cheerfully, with a happy smile. Kokoro though, looked rather used to this "...World war two ended in 1945. Hopes peak couldn't have helped the war if it was made four years after it ended." Kokoro explained which made Emma frown, "We'll try again another time. For now, lets move on to math" Kokoro said and closed the history textbook, pulling out the math one.

Math was much easier for Emma, as if wasn't hard for her to do math, numbers were something she was used to memorizing. They did the same as usual, where Kokoro would tell Emma a question, which she would try and answer. If she got it wrong, Kokoro would help her figure out whats wrong with what she did. As she was dong her thing, her brain wandered, usually it does that when she's doing math. This time it was different, as her mind wandered to the frosting cleaning fight she had with her friends. They were all happy, and playfully fighting. They all just...made Emma's heart combust, and send thousands of butterflies into her stomach. Just thinking about the three now it made her giddy. Her math seemed to stop as she kept thinking, a small smile etching itself onto her face. Iroha was always cute and positive, keeping the mood from getting too tense. tough that constant positivity can lead to many unfortunate situations. Then there's Nikei, always a charming and happy, A flirty guy on the rare chance, but he would do anything for a good scoop. And finally Hajime. He was the muscle of void, and no matter what he always cared for the health of others, but sometimes his anger . All three of them were so nice and charming. and every time Emma was with them, her heart skipped a beat. Why? Why was Emma like this around them? Why was Emma somewhat jealous of Setsuka? 

"Its because you like them." Was a rather loud and intruding voice into Emma's thought process. The Actress snapped her head up to Kokoro, blonde wavy hair flying up and around her as she did. "uhmm...hehe, what ever do you mean, Kokoro?" Emma curiously asked. As much as it seemed like she was hiding something, she genuinely wasn't hiding anything. "I mean, you like them, Emma. You really like them." Kokoro's much softer voice and kind smile explained. "Well of course I like them, they're some of my best friends!" Emma said with a content smile before slightly panicking "Not saying that you aren't my best friend either!" Emma added quickly, though Kokoro didn't seem bothered by the remark. "No, Emma, I mean you *like* them, as in love." Kokoro said, sounding more stern and serious. "Again, Obviously I love them, we've been friends ever since middle school!" Emma said again. "Emma, do I look like I mean love as in platonic?" Kokoro asked her. to which Emma nodded her head happily. "...I guess you are a little clueless.." Kokoro said and Emma sighed, "I don't see what you mean by non-platonic love. Even if I was crushing on them, there's no way I could crush on all of them..." Emma explained, shifting awkwardly on her pillow she was seated on.

Kokoro sighed as she grabbed her ipad. "there is a way you can crush on all of them, It is quite a normal occurrence." The psychologist explained. Emma, as most people do, seemed very doubtful oh the experience. "Yoruko had many mixed feelings over the girls inside the classroom, before she realized that she truly loved Sora." Kokoro answered before Emma even said anything. "Oh...Well, I guess you're right." Emma said, but Kokoro kept talking, "You're going to ask how can I even tell you love them? Well, whenever you talk about them, your tone shifts, you also seem happier while taking to them. Plus, I'm the ultimate psychologist, love is an emotion rather easily picked on by me." Emma was...impressed. She knew Kokoro was smart, and can read even Hashimoto and Kanade like a book. It sort of...spooked Emma. 

"If you still don't believe me, then you'll have to be the one to figure out your own emotions." Kokoro added. 'She really was a mind reader...' Emma thought before giving a small sigh "Alright, I'll try and do that...they've been...distracting me." Emma explained and looked down at her paper, which had a clear sign of going off center. The neat writing intersected each other, but the sentence kept going. "I guess you can say my thoughts got....out f line?" Emma joked cheerfully. Everyone usually hated her puns, but Kokoro seemed to enjoy that one. "lets get back to the task at hand." Kokoro started

Math continued on quickly, Emma seemed to have improved her math skills, even if they were okay before. Then the next few of subjects went by quickly, and soon, it was the end of the study session.

"Emma," Kokoro said as the two sat up, "Please don't forget what I told you today." Emma could tell she didn't mean the study session. Emma simply nodded with a cheerful smile and hugged Kokoro, "I won't I promise you that, Kokoro. Next week, same time?" Emma asked, always wanting to know if Kokoro can have time to do that. After the smaller of the two rubbed her nose after it was squished into Emma, she nodded. "please try not to be late next time." She remarked as Emma left the room. As soon as she did, she felt incredibly tired. Maybe it was from the events of the day, so Emma decided to head to her room. The door didn't have much on it, it was white, had some golden accents, and her name written in golden washi tape, along with the name plate. She opened the door, and the tired washed over to her as she took off her shoes and walked over to her bed, collapsing onto it and passing out immediately.

Usually, Emma doesn't have nightmares, but the word "You love them" kept repeating in her head, and it lead to the worst thing a girl can experience

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the nicknames are   
> Emma: Emmy  
> Nikei:Nik  
> Iroha:Painty!  
> Hajime: Helth


End file.
